


seen your video

by queerofcups



Series: fic advent 2017 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: He gets a message from Tom of all people, saying, “We’d never have guessed you two would be the ones with the sex scandal, but I guess it makes sense.”for the prompt: deppy's sex video leaked (plz)





	seen your video

It starts out a lovely morning. Phil wakes up with Dan’s warm chest pressed against his back, Dan’s arm loosely wrapped around his waist. When he shifts, Dan shuffles behind him and asks, with a sleep-croaky voice, how he’s slept. He’s warm, and rested and there’s not much to do today. It’s a wonderful way to start the day.

“Do you want eggs?” Phil asks as Dan lets him go and rolls over to grab his phone.

“Just toast,” Dan murmurs, tapping his password into his phone and turning off the Do Not Disturb. “Going for a run after I shower.”

“That’s weird,” Phil tells him, yawning and closing his eyes again. If Dan’s gone running, he can probably get a few more minutes of sleep before he has to go downstairs and start answering emails.

He’s sleepy enough that he doesn’t notice at first that Dan’s not engaging in their customary argument about how weird it is that Dan insists on showering before going to get all sweaty again.

“Dan?” Phil asks, cracking one eye open.

Dan’s staring at his phone, brow furrowed.

“I think,” Dan says slowly, “we might have a problem.”

Phil’s stomach drops as he realizes that he’s hearing a low, constant buzzing noise, Dan’s phone receiving message after message.

Phil grabs his own phone, turning the notifications on.

The messages start coming in, one after the other, different variations upon “call me” and “oh my god” and “are you there?”

He nearly chokes on his own tongue when one makes it to the top, from Tom of all people, saying, “We’d never have guessed you two would be the ones with the sex scandal, but I guess it makes sense.”

“Oh fuck,” Phil says faintly.

He looks over at Dan, who’s gone wild in the eyes in the minute since Phil stopped looking at him.

“Oh fuck,” Phil says again, remaining color draining from his face. “Which one did they get?”

Phil never imagined himself as someone who’d have multiple sex tapes. He never imagined himself with as a person with a single sex tape. Sometimes, he’s going about his normal day and thinks about the invisible, password protected file hidden at the bottom of several borin file paths and flushes so bright red that people ask if he needs to sit down for a minute.

It's just that Phil’s a really visual person. Dan thinks in words and stories and songs but Phil gets flashes of images, remembers the outfit he was wearing on any given birthday, can close his eyes and tell you the exact tilt of the painting above the armoire in his parent’s bedroom.

So it makes sense then, that it transfers over to more private matters.

It started as screenshots from Skype. Dan would do something that neither of them would admit he’s doing, because Dan was younger, and had a girlfriend and Phil didn’t have the confidence to put a name to what he wanted and Phil would take screenshots. The wet inside of Dan’s open mouth. The blurry-soft movement of Dan’s had around his cock. The smile on his face afterward and the way he’d look up, through his fringe, at Phil. He still has some of those pictures.

As they got more and more expensive cameras, the pictures got better and better, and eventually became videos.

The earliest ones are videos of their bodies, lanky with youth and soft with the last clinging baby fat of youth. Those first videos weren’t focused on anything in particular, catching the movements of shoulders, stomachs pressing together, the breeze of a laughed out gasp. They get more explicit, Dan looking up through his fringe again, mouth around Phil’s cock now. Phil’s head tilted back as Dan slides a finger into him. Their bottom halves, Dan’s thighs squeezed close together as Phil fucks between them.

So Phil’s first thought isn’t worry that their sex tape is out, that their flimsy, half-gone cover has been blown open. His first thought is hoping that whatever video that leaked is one of the dirty, moving ones, and not those first, half-terrified ventures into what they could have from each other.

“I don’t know,” Dan says, now, in the present and the flesh. The delicate skin of his bottom lip is already being bit ragged, pressed between worrying teeth, and his fingers are flying across his phone. “I’m trying to find that out but everyone keeps fucking messaging.”

Phil makes the poor choice to log onto to Twitter, then immediately closes it. His mentions are always a wreck, but these are particularly...salacious. He’s used to ten or twenty “choke me dads” in a day, but a single scroll made it clear that that number had grown exponentially over night, littered with requests to do all sorts of other things. Phil wondered if it was time for another “No, you’re twelve” blanket statement. Maybe that would take some of the attention away from whatever they’d seen of his and Dan’s.

“Oh shit,” Phil says, “Oh shit, they know. They know. Dan, we need to call Marianne. We need to put together a statement, or like, donate to an LGBT org. Something about privacy and being young. Should we do funny? Haha, you guys guessed it! Please don’t not come to our tour because you’re secretly homophobic. Dan, I don’t want to be a gay youtuber.”

Dan, who had pretty obviously not been listening, suddenly freezes and then lets out a horrified groan, throwing his phone over to Phil and putting his head in his hands.  
“They don’t know about us,” Dan says, voice muffled. “They know about me.”

“Uh?” Phil says, “Most of our stuff involves me pretty heavily. What with the...being the other half of the sex.”

“Look at the phone,” Dan says, sounding huffy now. He flops back onto the bed and Phil can see that he’s blushing all the way down his chest.

Phil picks up the phone. It’s a screenshot of a paypal charges page, then a list of websites with names similar to the charges. Phil doesn’t need to click on the websites. He’s familiar.

“Someone found your porn paypal,” Phil asks, looking over at Dan, who has moved on to trying to smother himself. Phil almost feels bad about the relief crashing through him.

“Someone,” Phil repeats, “Found the paypal you use to buy your really boring porn.”

“My porn isn’t boring,” Dan says, snatching the pillow away from his face. “It's artistic. It’s ethical.”

“Dan,” Phil says, still looking at the phone. “I’ve seen your porn. It's really boring.”

“Your mom’s really boring,” Dan says. “There are other charges on there.”

“Your sex toys?” Phil asks. “The charges don’t even say what they are.”

“But they’re there!” Dan says, voice all high pitched and offensive.”

Phil rolls his eyes and lays back down, tossing the phone onto Dan’s belly.

“I’m going back to sleep,” Phil says. No one should be this stressed out before noon. He’s exhausted.

“Phil,” Dan whines.

“None of them are strictly het or gay sites,” Phil says. “Other than the lesbian one. You’re still sufficiently ambiguous. Might want to close that account. Maybe time to revive Reasons Why Dan’s a Fail.”

Dan hits him with a pillow.  
  
“Ow!” Phil says. “Violence! Abuse! I thought our actual sex tapes leaked!”

“So did I, you berk!” Dan says, hitting him again. “Now, I’m never going to be able to make a video again without getting spammed with porn links!”

“Well,” Phil says sagely. “At least you don’t pay for the furry porn.”

Dan goes very very quiet and very still and then says primly, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to fic advent 2017!  
> come say hi at queerofcups.tumblr.com


End file.
